Polyjuice Potion
by watchitstark
Summary: Polyjuice Potion. A prank. Draco. Hagrid! Twister! Fun all round! HG/NM


**Polyjuice Potion **

Draco sighed; this year hadn't been going well. Half the Slytherins had been arrested, no other house would talk to the Slytherins, apart from Hermione, and to top it all off, his mother was DADA professor! Hermione came bounding down the deserted corridor that he was sulking in.

"Draco, cheer up!" She urged brightly.

"You and your sunny disposition are really grating on my nerves." He moaned. She sighed and flopped down next to him.

"I'm glad you're here. All of the people staring at me and asking questions is driving me nuts."

"I bet. I'm really glad that you're humble and don't let the fame go to your head." He said.

"Unlike Ron." She muttered bitterly.

"But like a certain blonde witch that's heading this way." Draco said slyly and Hermione's head whipped around, and then she blushed. He had worked out that Narcissa and Hermione felt something for each other, and he totally approved.

"Are you two going to stay in this corridor forever?" Narcissa asked as she came to a stop in front of their out stretched legs with a large smile on her face.

"Come and sit." Draco said and patted the space between him and Hermione that he had surreptitiously made when he had spotted his mother in the hallway. Narcissa laughed and slid slowly down the wall into the space.

"Of course we plan on staying here, it's the most deserted corridor in the castle, there aren't even any portraits down here." Hermione replied after Narcissa had got as comfortable as you possibly could on a cold stone floor.

"How did you find us?" Draco asked.

"I used to come here on my own when I wanted to be away from it all, and a couple of portraits tipped me off, saying that you had headed this way. They all seem to think that you spend the time together snogging." Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then burst out laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

"I'm gay remember." Draco said after they had both got themselves under control.

"I never said that I didn't think that it was ridiculous." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I thought that everyone still thought that me and Ron are going out on the sly?" She asked, sounding severely ticked off.

"I heard that too. But I don't think that they'll ever find out who you really like." Draco teased, reaching around Narcissa and poking her in the side. Hermione made a little squeak; he got her pressure point.

"No, and I'm not ever going to confirm it for you either." She huffed.

"You will." He said confidently. "Once you get her anyway." Narcissa and Hermione's eyes widened, although it was for different reasons.

"DRACO! You said that you weren't going to tell anyone!" She stormed, leaping up and pulling out her wand.

"No fighting in the halls!" Narcissa joked, effectively calming Hermione down who just put her wand away and then started to bite her fingernails nervously. "Hermione, stop biting your fingernails off and come and sit back down, even if it is just about as uncomfortable to sit as it is to stand." Narcissa said and then managed to kick the back of Hermione's knee so that her led went like jelly and she fell over on her bum. All three of them started to laugh hard until Narcissa cast a _Tempus_ charm and cursed.

"We've got to go, dinner's in about five minutes." Draco and Hermione jumped up and then pulled Narcissa up between them.

"It's because she's old." Draco stage whispered to Hermione, which resulted in him getting a slap off of both of them.

At breakfast Draco was sat on his own at the very end of the Gryffindor table, where no one usually sat and Fred and George suddenly came and sat on either side of him. Fred distracted him for a moment and then George put something in his Pumpkin Juice. Both of them got up and left just as quickly as they had arrived and Draco shrugged and took a last gulp of Pumpkin Juice and walked out the Hall, fast. He felt his skin start to tingle and bubble so he quickly ducked into an alcove as his hair grew and darkened and he got physically stronger and bulkier and taller, until his clothes didn't fit. Draco took the tattered cloth and transfigured it so that they would fit him. He was wondering across the Entrance Hall when suddenly a big band of Slytherins attacked him. They tripped him and then put him in a Full Body Bind, before throwing three buckets worth of sticky green goo and feathers all over him. The Slytherins left cackling and he was helped up by a mysteriously big person. Once he had used a spell to clean off all the goo and feathers he got a look at the person that had helped him up, the real Hagrid.

"Why do you look like me?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Polyjuice Potion. The Weasley twins knew about the prank and put it in my Pumpkin Juice so that I would be on the receiving end of the prank, rather than you." Draco replied matter of factly.

"Oh right. Well I'm glad that you did take it and then didn't retaliate on me. So who is this really?" Hagrid replied.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Alright then. So if you come down to my hut then you can hide out there until you change back." Draco/Hagrid nodded dejectedly and followed him out of the out of the hall and down the steep hill.

When he changed back an hour later he transfigured his clothes back to what they were originally and headed up to the castle, glad that it was Saturday. When he got to the corridor that he and Hermione had claimed he saw that she and Narcissa were sat there just talking. He slunk back into the shadows and noticed that Hermione kept on making his Mum laugh, really laugh which was a rarity since the war. He knew completely then that they were perfect together, he just needs to think of a plan to make that happen.

Hermione was running down the hallway looking for Draco when she heard an amused voice to her left say; "Don't run in the halls."

"Narcissa! You haven't happened to see your son lately have you?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"No…"

"Good, and make it stay that way." She panted out, her breathing laboured from the running that she had been doing.

"Why?"

"Can't explain." He had been threatening to tell Narcissa about how Hermione felt next time she saw her, and Hermione couldn't let that happen.

"Erm… Fine."

"Thank you!" She breathed and then ran off again.

Draco had been planning, and he had the perfect one in place. He had arranged a bit of a mini- party with Hermione, Narcissa, Harry, him, Ginny and Luna. They were to play a game that got them close; very close. Hermione and Narcissa didn't know what it was about, but everyone else was in on the plan. When they were all in the room and the door was very well locked and warded so that a) no one could get in and b) Hermione and Narcissa couldn't run for it when they saw what they had to do. He pulled the game out and both of his intended targets looked horrified and annoyed, but he knew that they'd get over it. Everyone took places around the mat; even wizards had played this game, it was too fun to deny the pleasure of the game. Minerva was there to spin, and also in on the plan, although Hermione would never believe you if you told her that.

"Right foot yellow." Everyone did as instructed and the game went on quite splendidly until Hermione had Narcissa's very nice bum in her face, and Harry, Ginny and Luna looked like a pretzel. After a few seconds Ginny and Luna fell so it was just the four of them, the two intended couples. Another few moves and Harry was wrapped up with Draco and they fell after a moment, staring into each other's eyes, and they started to snog passionately on the mat. Hermione and Narcissa both sniggered, although then Hermione's eyes were drawn to Narcissa's very nice cleavage and Narcissa to hers. Then with a left foot green Narcissa's leg was between Hermione's almost touching a very intimate place and Hermione was like a starfish with her head almost touching Narcissa's tummy. Then both of their trembling arms gave up and Hermione moaned very softly as Narcissa's leg got trapped between hers and Narcissa gasped at the heat she could feel radiating off of Hermione. All the others left the room and locked the door behind them, just as Hermione kissed Narcissa, and the kiss was everything she expected and so much more.


End file.
